


Day 1 - Dance

by moshimichi



Series: Arc V Rare Pair Week 2018 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Arc V Rare Pair Week, But no actual smut tho, Drunk Lap Dance, M/M, PWP, as in, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimichi/pseuds/moshimichi
Summary: In which Reiji turns seventeen and his sister is evil.





	Day 1 - Dance

Reiji practically fell into his chair with a tired sigh. It was his first time having such a party thrown for him, having walked in after the yearly obligatory, business-like gathering only to nearly bean someone with his duel disc at the resounding yells of “SURPRISE!!!”

Who knew turning seventeen would be so exhausting?

He couldn’t help but to smile, though. While the Lancers were extremely rowdy to the point where he nearly had to duel his way out of getting tossed into the air multiple times, it was…fun. Exhausting, but very fun.

“Reiji~!”

The young CEO looked up just in time to get a face full of silvery hair. He sputtered and pulled back to glower at his giggling sister who had dumped Zarc into a boneless heap against his shoulder.

“Ray,” he greeted, shifting to grasp the older male by the hips so that he wouldn’t fall out of his lap. Reiji firmly ignored the breathy sound Zarc made at his touch and gave his still-giggling sister a stern look. “You know Mother will not be happy that you went through the wine cabinet.”

“Oh, c’mon~” Ray hiccupped, swaying to and fro. She was clearly tipsy, if not completely drunk, and one had to wonder just how much she had consumed. “It’s your birthday! She won’t get mad about us cel—ce—ce’erbatin’.

“Besides,” she continued, forging onwards as she ignored Reiji’s increasingly unimpressed look, “Zarc needed a li’l courage to give you his present and it’s not like I can let my best frien’ drink all by hisself, right?”

The aforementioned best friend let loose a whiny groan, the sound muffled against Reiji’s shoulder. The teen resolutely ignored the shiver that crawled through him when he felt Zarc’s heated breath through the material of his shirt.

“Go on, Zarc!” Ray smacked a hand against Zarc’s back with a loud slap. Reiji winced in sympathy as Zarc yelped, head finally rearing up as he tried to arch away from the appendage. He was a little distracted, though, when Zarc’s chest pressed against him in return.

Ray _knew_ how Reiji felt about Zarc. Why was she torturing him like this?

“He—He’s a _kid_ , Ray,” Zarc whined. His words were slurred together, movements clumsy as he raised his hand to pat Reiji’s head before sinking his fingers into his hair. Despite his protests, the duelist almost seemed to be obliging Ray as he shifted closer to the younger boy. “This isn’t gon’ be rated PG-13…”

Ray scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. “He’s seventeen. That’s old enough to get a lap dance.”

Reiji jerked, eyes widening before frantically switching from the back of Zarc’s head to his sister’s shit-eating grin. The redhead met his eyes and grinned even wider and his expression turned into one of affront.

Ray wasn’t drunk at all!

“Then, why didn’t we get him a hooker?” he grumbled, oblivious to Reiji’s tightening grip on his hips as they grinded downwards in a clumsy motion. Zarc firmly tugged on his handful of hair and Reiji could only stare blankly up at the ceiling as the other teasingly nibbled a path up his jawline.

“Because this way is less likely to cause a scandal.” From what he could hear, footsteps were quickly receding towards the door. Reiji had to fight the disturbing mixture of rising panic and, god forbid, _arousal_ as Ray positively chirped, “Have fun, boys!”

Zarc hummed in dismissive acquiescence, though his mumble of how the situation was definitely scandalous anyhow went unheard as the door closed with a click. Now they were alone and Reiji could do nothing but sit, frozen, as Zarc suckled a hickey into his neck.

Fingers released Reiji’s hair and now rested in a loose curl around the back of his neck. After giving the hickey one final lick, Zarc pulled away with a wet pop. Judging by the absurdly proud look on his face, Reiji had no doubt that the mark wouldn’t go away for quite some time.

“Zarc—” he started, only to be cut off with a choked sound as the other male grinded against him in a fluid motion. Reiji’s grip spasmed, hands helplessly following the circular movements of Zarc’s hips. He wouldn’t be surprised if he left bruises with how tightly he was holding on. In the meantime, Zarc’s free hand trailed lightly down Reiji’s chest to come to a rest distressingly low on his abdomen.

All-in-all, the situation was obscene and Reiji was a teenager with unwanted hormones who was entirely, all too attracted to the man bouncing in his lap.

His breath hitched when the other leaned in close enough that his chest slid against his with every up-and-down movement. Hazy, yellow eyes looked into his and Reiji could feel Zarc’s breaths of exertion intermingling with his own.

“Am I good?” Reiji shuddered, heat pooling low in his abdomen at the low voice. Zarc licked his lips and leaned closer to murmur in the teen’s ear. “Am I good for you?”

Oh, gods. Reiji must have made some sort of noise that could have been taken for a yes, because Zarc chuckled, warmth in his voice as his hand dipped lower in reward. “I’m happy. I like being good for you.”

The next thing he knew, Zarc was slumped against him, completely limp. Judging by the soft snores, the man had fallen into drunken sleep the moment he felt his mission had been accomplished.

After a long, disbelieving pause, Reiji blew out a harsh sigh. A hand came up to rub at his oncoming headache, uncaring that his glasses were dislodged to lay crookedly over the bridge of his nose. His other arm curled gently around Zarc’s waist so that he wouldn’t fall to the ground.

Two things were certain. First, Reiji had to make sure Zarc never drank alcohol again.

Second, he was going to _murder_ Ray. Possibly after thanking her for the pleasant nightmare she had inflicted upon him. Possibly.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr [here](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/175689200101/day-1-dance).


End file.
